This invention relates to a boresight for use in determining the accuracy of a sighting device affixed to a gun and, in particular, to a device utilizing a laser contained within a gun bore to illuminate the line of sight target location of the gun.
The conventional firearm contains a gunsight which may be either provided by the manufacturer as part of the weapon or later installed by the owner. The sighting-in of a gun is an important routine to be followed prior to use. The routine typically includes test firings followed by mechanical adjustment of the sighting device affixed to the gun. Adjustment based on the sighting-in process insures that the sighting device accurately foretells the line of sight direction of the gun bore. Considerable time is involved in travelling to a sighting facility and performing the particular sequence of steps utilized in the process.
In the case of the sensitive sighting devices which are increasingly being installed as optional equipment on guns, changing conditions experienced over a period of time can cause the sighting device to become misaligned. Consequently, periodic repetition of the sighting-in routine is a necessary part of the maintenance of a high accuracy gun. Furthermore, the special weapons available for use by tactical law enforcement units must be continually sighted-in due to the extraordinary circumstances in which they might be used.
The ability to verify the sight accuracy of a weapon under conditions that do not require firing the weapon enables one to perform the sighting-in operation at a location of his choice. More importantly, this ability enables the user to verify sight accuracy at the location where the weapon is intended to be placed in use. The performance of this process at the site results in a substantial saving in time and serves to increase the confidence level of the user. Furthermore, the ability to verify sight accuracy contemporaneously with use essentially eliminates changes and adjustments due to handling of the weapon during periods of non-use. Unrecognized misalignment of sighting devices affixed to guns has the potential for creating terrible consequences at a later time.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a boresight which enables a gun user to verify accuracy of a gunsight without requiring the gun to be fired. In addition, a gun user employing the present boresight can conduct a sighting adjustment and verification thereof contemporaneously with proposed use. The present invention utilizes the gun barrel and bore to create a line of sight target display for use in gauging the accuracy of the gunsight. The device is rugged, light in weight and easy to transport in a conventional cartridge belt.